Please Stay Calm
by LadyBanana62
Summary: I had always been a huge fan of zombie movies. I even thought of myself as 'zombie ready', perfectly knowledgably in combating hordes of undead and surviving in a world where everyone was against me. Though when the world finally decided to go to hell I realised how wrong I was. Zombietalia AU. Human Names used. Spamano plus other pairings. Rating will go up.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I had always been a huge fan of zombie movies. I even thought of myself as 'zombie ready', perfectly knowledgably in combating hordes of undead and surviving in a world where everyone was against me. I remember even staying up late at night with my brother talking about how we'd be great heroes and save the human race.

How stupid I was to want all this.

Of course when you picture yourself in the midst of a zombie apocalypse you think you'll be at home inside your 'fortress', safe, surrounded by loved ones and occasionally having to kill a zombie or two. Though when the world finally decided to go to hell I was in my own little place of hell, school.

The alarm sounded throughout the school causing the teachers to shush their classes, draw curtains and lock the doors. It was the alarm that meant that someone was inside the school grounds that they deemed unsafe. This isn't the first time the alarm has rung though last time it was just a stray dog running throughout the school not causing any harm.

As we all got under our desks and hid students starting joking about how the gunman was going to come in and kill them. I merely sat under mine reading, trying to block out the constant sound of the alarm, waiting for the 'unsafe person', or whatever, had been removed from the school grounds. I don't see how hiding under our desks will really stop anyone who seriously intended to harm us but I didn't make up the damn rules.

"Veh… Lovi I'm scared," Feliciano moved himself over to my desk huddling up next to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes and my younger twin, his eyes squeezed shut. He's the biggest cry baby, I swear. Always running to that damn potato bastard or me when something goes wrong. Though I never complained when he wanted my help. Secretly I enjoyed the feeling of being needed by him, being able to protect him as his big brother.

"Don't be such a baby Feliciano." I huffed. "It's probably just another animal wandering around." The thought of wild animals reminded me of something I saw on the news about a week ago that had caught my attention.

Rodents and some larger mammals have been acting oddly, attacking humans with no known provocation. There has been rat die-off in large quantities worldwide trying to 'contain' what ever is causing the usually docile animals to act malicious.

"_There of course is no need to panic,"_ the young news reporter had said.

Except for the handful of independent researches trying to study this, nobody cares. Just a brief mention on the news and a small article in the newspaper and that's it. The government, on a whole, seems to be ignoring the problem and sudden 'epidemic'. The researches say that due to the lack of money, labs and personnel a proper understanding of what is happening may be over a year away.

Too bad humanity didn't have a year.

Heck we didn't have any time. It was already too late.

**A/N **

**Okay this has been something I've been wanting to write for a while cause I love zombies and I love Hetalia so tadah! Anyways this is just to get a little feedback on what people think. I have a bit more written and it will be mainly Romano's POV but occasional POV swaps. So leave feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 1

The whole class was chatting quietly amongst themselves not really taking the possible 'threat' seriously. I wasn't even taking it seriously, pulling my book from my bag and continuing reading. The teacher kept telling us to be quiet but no one really payed her any attention. Well no one did until we heard the gunshot.

It rang throughout the school echoing loudly down the halls causing the class to fall into silence. Soon after the first shot another two could be heard echoing down the hall. Feliciano grabbed my arm tightly, his nails digging into to me.

Nobody moved. Nobody uttered a single sound. Nobody seemed to breathe.

The silence dragged on forever with every student in the class looking at one another with wide eyes. "I hear footsteps," Feliciano breathed to me. I had heard them too. Soft, but clear in their pursuit down the long narrow hall. My brother and I gripped onto the other like we were desperately clinging to some kind of security blanket in third grade. We both needed each other. Not that I would ever admit it to him that I had been scared. Lovino Vargas doesn't get scared.

But as the footsteps seemed to stop outside our class door I suddenly felt the bubble of fear raise its' self in the pit of my stomach. I felt dread. Like a sixth sense telling me that this was not going to end well. My desk was furthest across the room so I couldn't make out anything that was really happening at the door.

The handle of the door rattled as someone tried to open it. I cursed under my breath wishing the person would just leave this room and move on to find another. No such luck. The people on the other side started ramming themselves against the door trying to get it open whilst letting out a long slur of curses that put my colourful vocabulary to shame. Needless to say I was scared shitless by this point.

A few of the kids closer to the door started panicking and moving from their positions to the corners of the room. I looked down at Feliciano who had his eyes glued shut and his mouth was moving rapidly, uttering a prayer of safety and forgiveness.

The person on the other side of the door kept throwing themselves relentlessly against our door and everyone could see the bowing of the wood ready to give out. I felt my phone vibrate inside my jacket pocket and cursed myself for my stupidity. Why hadn't I called 911 yet? I removed my arm from Feliciano's grip, reaching inside my coat pocket pulling out the small but expensive phone. I opened it to see I had a text.

_From: Tomato Bastard:_

_Are you okay? I heard the shots from on the roof but Gil won't let me come back down to check it out. He's called the police and they're on their way. Please, please, please be okay Lovi. If you don't reply to this in the next 5 minutes then I'm coming down to your room to get you. _

Idiot.

I read the message twice before clicking reply. Okay so the Spanish bastard obviously had half a mind to call the police and they were going to be here soon. I spared a glance at the door watching it creak and wane under the assault. I don't know if soon is going to be soon enough.

The last part of the message made my heart flutter a bit though. _Love you. _Why does he always have to tell me that? Stupid bastard. Doesn't he get that I don't like him? Well maybe a bit- but that's not the matter at hand here.

I started my reply back, the last thing I needed was for him to come barging in wielding an axe from the martial arts room or something and get shot.

_To: Tomato Bastard:_

_I'm all right don't come down here. Just sitting here comfortably with a crazy fucking gunman about 5 metres away. Nothing maj-_

I dropped the phone as I heard the door finally give out and the class scream, including myself. The woman that entered looked worse for wear. Her whole body seemed to be covered in some sort of rash that made her skin look puckered and grotesque. Her arms were raw and bleeding as if she had been scratching them excessively and her clothes were ripped and stained with red. Her eyes were blood shot and wide, a crazed look in them, and a wide small also appeared as she looked around the room to see our frightened class huddles together.

The gun in her hand glinted under the fluorescent lights of the classroom as she lifted it and pointed it at the student nearest to her.

"Please," the student begged tears streaming down her face, "don't." The woman just smiled even more and pulled the trigger not a single hint of remorse on her face. Feliciano was sobbing violently into my chest now and I felt tears also running down my face as we huddled together against the back wall. The girl who had been shot sat limp against one of the desks her blood had spattered onto some other nearby students who looked at the body of their friend in shock.

"_Please don't_," the crazed gunwoman mimicked the student she had only shot moments before laughing to herself loudly. I saw our teacher, a large man, move silently from behind his desk obviously trying to be the hero and take her down before she could let loose another bullet.

He lunged for her gun but she must have heard him just before he leapt. She spun around and was caught in the chest by him knocking her to the ground. She jumped up quicker than he must have anticipated and she jumped onto his back wrapping her legs around him tightly before leaning into his throat and biting.

Our teacher screamed out in pain and began to try and buck her off in any way possible but the woman continued to hold on biting deeper and harder into the his jugular. His movements became more sluggish as the wound on his neck bled out more and more until he collapsed and the woman let go.

She licked her lips as she rose from my teacher's twitching body shooting him once in the head for good measure and moved closer to where Feliciano and I were. She stopped in front of the little group that had huddled around us and pulled a small lanky boy from the group.

People by now were screaming, girls crying, boys trying to get past the gun woman. One in particular seemed to be gutsy enough to make a dash for the broken down door while she seemed distracted by the other boy thrashing in her hands.

_BAM!_

He dropped to the floor like a stone, his brain now painted the door. I swallowed bile that rose in my throat looking away form the mess. No one made a move towards the door again. Something definitely was not right with this woman. Apart from the obvious craziness her senses seemed to be enhanced somehow. Her reflexes and speed seemed usually fast, her strength also quite reasonable to hang onto my now bleeding teacher for so long.

The lanky boy in woman's grip managed to break free and made a mad dash behind one of the other female students who suddenly came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Now she's on the ground too. The lanky boy that had hid behind her was screaming in pain on the ground the bullet having gone through her and now buried itself into his chest.

"So who wants to be next?" the woman giggled to herself loudly pointing the gun around at random students who screamed and begged for their lives. I could still feel Feliciano shaking horribly and whispering a prayer in Italian. I felt someone push from behind us causing Feliciano to go sprawling in front of the crazed woman.

"Looks like we have a volunteer!" She pointed the gun down smiling widely and Feliciano started to pray even louder still in Italian. The woman twitched at the obvious signs of a prayer and I watched in shock as she grabbed my brother by the hair pulling him up onto his knees, the untameable curl we both possessed even seemed to quiver in fear. "God won't save you know you little fucker." She hissed pushing the gun to his head.

"Let him go you crazy bitch!" I stood on my shaking legs quickly gaining her attention, pulling it away from my crying brother. "You're just some crazy bitch who obviously wasn't hugged a fucking enough or too much as a fucking kid!" I practically screamed at her my face set into one of my renown scowls though underneath it I was more scared than I had ever thought possible. "Leave him the fuck alone! Or I swear to God-"

"You'll what, fucker? Hmm? What can you or your God do to me?" She glared at me and whatever words I had been prepared to say dying in my mouth. "He's your brother? You two sure fucking look a like." She clapped her hands together in front of her as if making an excellent decision. "I'm only going to kill one of you. Leave the other to suffer you think? What do you think class?" She turned to my other classmates for an answer and when none replied she yelled, "YES MISS SANDRA!"

"Yes Miss Sandra!" The class echoed back causing me to feel sick in my stomach. So easily these kids I had known my whole school life, even though I hated most of them, turned against my brother and me. How easy people were to sacrifice someone else in their place.

"Kill me then!" I spoke up angry tears forming in my eyes. "Go on!"

"Fratello, no! I don't want- I can't-" Feliciano choking on a sob seeming to struggle for breath. He never did handle his emotions well. He's always such a happy, annoying, potato loving kid. The woman let go of Feliciano's hair causing him to drop to the floor in a weeping mess and turned her attention to me.

She stalked towards me looking me dead in the eye. I'd like to think that I looked brave when I was facing death literally in the face but I knew I looked like a snivelling child knowing he was going to get in shit for eating the last cookie. All well we can't have everything.

"Anything else you'd like to say before I cover the wall with your pretty little head?" She hissed drawing her face even closer.

"Fucking whore," I spat in her face before seeing the gun rise to my forehead and feeling the cool, hard metal press against my skin.

I closed my eyes and waited for whatever was awaiting me on the other side.

**A/N**

**I've actually had this written for a while now but have only gotten around to reading back over it etc. It's holidays here so I should have some time to write more.**

**Anyways I'm hoping to get into the full swing of the apocalypse in a chapter or two. Next one is most likely going to be from Antonio's POV. So leave feedback and what not guys :)**


End file.
